Nocturna
by RareSnover
Summary: Follow Cole and Malon as they travel through the Nocturna Region! Co-Written with my best friend, Malon Garynite. Please read and enjoy!
1. Beginnings

Hey there! So this is my first FanFic! I'm co-writing it with my best friend, Malon Garynite, and we're really excited for you to read it! Wwe created our own region and wanted to write about our characters adventures! I really hope you all enjoy it! Also, I will be posting Malon's POV's because we were too lazy to find out how to join our accounts...if that can be done...hmmmm...anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Cole**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I bolted straight up in my bed. Today was the day. All my life I had been waiting for this opportunity to present itself and finally, I have the chance.

Throwing off my pajamas and changing into traveler's clothes, I picked up my pre-packed bag and bolted downstairs.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm going to Professor Redwood's!"

I was out the door before she had the chance to respond.

My family lived in the most recently founded region: Nocturna. It had four sectors to it: Hogwarts, Galapagos, Hyrule and Camelot. Hogwarts was the school section. All kids attended school in the Hogwarts section. It had no houses: all schools. Hogwarts was the smallest section with only one gym leader.

The next sector, Galapagos, was the vacation resort sector. It had housing, gyms and all sorts of fun things. Only rich people lived in Galapagos. Most everyone else just vacationed there.

The third sector: Hyrule, was the contest capital of the world. It held nine hundred contests every year and even had a separate league of contests. There was the Hyrule League and the Standard League, which incorporated the Hoenn and Sinnoh contests. Hyrule had suburban housing and gyms also. It was the largest sector.

The last sector, Camelot, was the oldest sector. Most of its housing was 'urban', even though the entire sector was set up medieval-style. It was battling centered and had the most number of gyms in it. Camelot was known for its generic set-up and battling styles.

The capital of Nocturna was Rivendell. Rivendell was the biggest city in Nocturna, and had markets, political headquarters and housing galore. Rivendell had no gyms in it, but housed the Pokémon Laboratory for Professor Redwood, the leading expert in Pokémon growth and evolution.

Anyways, I lived in Camelot, and took the mono-rail to Hogwarts everyday, where I attended the Rubia Fallis Specialty School with my best friend, Malon. I specialized in Battle Styles and Inter-Coordination Breeding, a combination of Breeding, Battling and Coordinating, and Malon specialized in Visual Battling Styles, which is just a fancy word for Trainer and Coordinator mashed together.

Malon lived in Hyrule, and I really didn't know much about her personal life. I had never been to her house, but she had been to mine plenty of times. I knew she had a large family, but that was it.

Anyways, back to the story. I rushed to the Monorail station, hoping to catch the 8:30 train to Rivendell.

I was just on time. Shoving my way through the crowded aisle, I found a seat next to an old man.

I ignored him and started chewing on my fingernails. I was hoping for a Snover, but you couldn't request starters.

Oh, that was another thing. In Nocturna, there were no newly discovered Pokémon. For starters, three Pokémon were strategically selected by a computer and you could pick from those three. They could be any type, but were always level 10.

When the Monorail stopped at Rivendell, I jumped out and caught a Blue Taxi to the Laboratory. There were five kids already at the front gate, waiting for Professor Redwood to come and give them their choices at 9:00.

I spotted Malon playing on some gaming device. Walking up to her, I stood next to her and waited until she noticed me, which was a long time.

When she looked up to see if Professor Redwood had opened the gates, she spotted me.

"Hey," I said.

She shot me a withering glance and went back to playing her device.

I rolled my eyes and we spent the rest of the time in silence.

When Professor Redwood's assistants came and opened the gates, there was a rush to get in. I sprinted to the front doors and found myself second in line, only to Malon. She doesn't like physical movement, but _man _she can _run_ when she wants to.

I don't know how Malon did because after you get your Pokémon, you exit through the back door. All I knew was, this was the start of something new.

* * *

**Malon**

I jolted awake, twitching slightly, and rather shocked. I wasn't surprised, in fact, I was kinda expecting this. No, I was literally shocked, meaning my sister's, Luna, Ampharos hit me with its Thunder.

Most people would've screamed, or shrieked, or wet themselves, but I didn't knowing full well what my sister's reaction to being woken up would be. My sister is not a morning person, not even close. That and the fact my sister scares me. Well, this one anyways. The other three don't scare me as much, even though they're all older. My brothers don't either for that matter. Not the one in law, not the two by blood. She's really the only scary one. Not that I would want to get on my other siblings' bad sides, no siree, not this little sister.

I rolled out of bed, and checked my alarm clock, stretching and yawning, my red orange hair being the mess it typically is at 6:37 am. Might as well get something done. I changed into a pair of Capri's and a green graphic tee with a Dragonair and the moon with a face on it. I grabbed the first two socks, put them on, and realized that I forgot something. Something important. Something to do with my brother, and Pokémon.

As I put on my bright blue chucks, I remembered. I was going to get a Pokémon today. And start my journey. And do all kinds of stuff. And I wasn't even packed. No big deal, I can do that later. And I have to be at my brother's lab by 10 am, and I have to get to the monorail at 9.

Wait a second, how did Ampharos get in my room? Did Luna do this on purpose? Is she awake? Does she have a plan for my hair? Is anyone else awake? I shuffled over to my door, yanked it open, and headed downstairs, looking for answers.

As soon as I set foot in the kitchen, the bright lights and smell of sizzling fat assaulted me. Sitting at the table were my sisters Luna, Blaire, and Taylor, my mom, Snowball, my dad, Patricia, and my oldest brother, Will, bustling around.

"Good morning, Booger Brains! Ready to start your journey?" I smiled at Will's nickname for me.

"As soon as I pack my bag I will. What are you cooking?"

"Bacon, sausage, gravy, egg soufflé, and chocolate chip pancakes," he replied, flipping some pancakes over.

"You haven't packed your bag?" my mom stared me down, "I told you to do that last night!"

"I was busy," I defended.

"Finishing season two of Sherlock?" my dad asked.

"Maybe,"

"Let the hiatus begin," Blaire announced.

You can guess how the morning played out from there. Soon enough I was on a monorail, speeding away from my hometown of Kakoriko Village, Hyrule, and on my way to my brother's lab in Rivendell. By the way, the name's Malon. And I really hope I didn't forget anything important.

* * *

**Alright! That concludes the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it, because there will be a lot more coming your way! Please comment, review, PM me or Malon, and please feel free to point out any mistakes. Thanks!**


	2. Redwood's Laboratory

Hey there! Second chapter is always fun to write and post on here! Again, I want to give a HUGE shout-out and thanks to Malon Garynite for helping to plan the region, creating the Professor, and actually writing Malon's perspective on here. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could have done this without her, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't just give the credit to me, it was her too and I really don't want people to get that confused. Thanks, and please review!

* * *

**Cole**

As I walked through the pristine corridors of the laboratory, I thought about the Pokémon that I might get. It could be anything, a Sentret, or a Geodude.

When I reached the door to Professor Redwood's research room, I took a deep breath and walked in.

The Professor was standing behind a pristine sort of dais in the middle of the room. It was hexagonal in shape and had a black top with white sides, and pulsing blue lines that formed a Poké-Ball. On it was a single Poké-Ball.

"Hello Cole," Professor Redwood said.

I wondered how he knew my name.

"Here's how this is going to work. We've run a scan and found the top three Pokémon for you based on personality and type-traits. Sitting on this table is your top projected choice. You may release this Pokémon to see what it is," Professor Redwood leaned on the table with two arms, looking at me expectantly.

I could see now; this was a game of logic and calculations. I picked up the Poké-Ball, and threw it in the air.

"Bonsly!" It called.

I face-palmed.

"Obviously not your favorite," Professor Redwood commented and hit a button on his side of the dais.

Another Poké-Ball slide up from the center of the dais. I picked it up and released it.

"Eevee!" It called, frisking around playfully.

I took a deep breath and reached over the dais, tapping the button again.

Professor Redwood looked at me over his glasses, but said nothing.

Up popped the third Poké-Ball and up it soared.

"Snubbull!" It grunted.

I stared at the choices, licking my lips. "And these are my projected Pokémon?" I asked sarcastically.

It was obviously missed on Professor Redwood. "Yes. Is there a problem with them?"

I shook my head, withholding a smile.

I was about to pick Eevee, when a women in a lab-coat rushed in. She whispered something in Redwood's ear and then rushed out again.

The Professor stood, stunned for a moment, and then blinked at me. "You may pick two Pokémon, Cole," he said.

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Pick two Pokémon!" he snapped.

I jumped and quickly made my decision. "Eevee and Snubbull, please," I requested.

He nodded and gave me the two Pokémon, along with a Poké-dex, and spare Poké-balls, and rushed me out the back door.

Before he closed the door behind him, I heard him say, "Cancel all the other starter appointments for the day. Tell them to come back tomorrow."

I stood, blinking in the early sunlight, confused, excited and dumbfounded, loaded down with two new Pokémon.

Celebi knows what my mother will think of this.

* * *

**Malon**

I sprinted through the gate, eager to see what I would get as my first Pokémon. Well, I guess I was happy to see my brother too, I haven't seen him in a while. I weaved in and out of lab assistants, desks, and pushed aside new trainers trying to get to get ahead of me.

I burst through the door to the room where trainers get their Pokémon, remembering the tour I was given every one of the 17 times I had visited. His secretary must really like giving tours.

"Hey, Redwood, how you been?" I panted, greeting my brother.

"Good, you are you?"

"Out of breath, give me a sec. Please," I leaned against a table for support.

Completely ignoring me, he continued, "So you can either have-"

"Professor Redwood!" a seemingly insane woman in a lab coat and too high heels stumbled into the door. Holding a slip of paper, she scurried over to my brother and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded and continued, "You can have Dratini, Psyduck, or Seedot,"

"Dratini!" I practically screamed.

"But you also have to keep this with you," he pulled out a strange looking egg.

Recognizing it as a Pokémon egg, I replied, "What's in it?"

"We don't know, we want you to hatch it,"

"Redwood, is this a Galvantula egg?" I demanded.

"I don't know, it could be,"

"It better not be," you see, I have a severe fear of Galvantula and Ariados. And my brother loves to mess with people, especially me, "Wait a sec., how did that fit in your lab coat?"

He smirked, "Here's your Poké-dex, and some Poké-balls. I've gotta do the next person, so you should probably go,"

"Bye!"

I went out the back door and released my Dratini, "Hi there! My name's Malon, and I'm your new trainer! Before we start our journey, I'm gonna introduce you to my friend Cole, who's also a new trainer."

I expected Dratini to be shy, but not this one. She just cuddled up to me and made little happy noises. Well, that was easy. I expected befriending her to be harder. Go figure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-RareSnover and Malon Garynite**


	3. The Start of Something New

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, life has been really busy what with exam studying and all that stuff. But, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Cole and Malon's adventures! HUGE amounts of thanks to Allora Silverfield for her very helpful reviews and as always, thank you to Malon Garynite for writing Malon's perspective. (BTW, check out her story Complicated. Great romance fanfic.) And now to the story!**

* * *

**Cole**

When my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, I saw Malon leaning against a fence post, a dratini curled around her neck, a jet black egg resting in the crook of her arm.

She looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Took you a long time," she commented.

I glared at her and started down the road toward my house.

"Where are you going?!" she yelled after me.

I stopped and slowly turned around. "I'm going back to my _house_," I replied.

She pushed off the fence and walked up to me, her Doctor Who charm-thingie tinkling against her neck. "Aren't you gonna go on a journey?" she asked, staring at me like there was only one answer.

With Malon, there probably was only one correct answer.

I sighed. "Yes, but I need to go pack my things," I said.

She gave me one of her signature looks. Throwing me my duffle bag, which was already packed, she said, "I went to your house while you were taking so long and got your mom to pack your things for you. Now come along, Pond/Cole! We have adventures just waiting to happen!" Malon walked off down the path, spreading her arms like she was stretching.

I sighed and shook my head. Malon could be a little…well…everything at times.

We decided to head into Hyrule first and challenge all the gyms and contests there first. When we got out of the mountains surrounding Rivendell, I looked at Malon.

"So, which gym do you want to challenge first?" I asked.

She chewed her lip for a minute. "Lost Woods," she decided.

"That's the grass gym, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think there's a contest there, too. Or maybe that's the Lost Woods. Either way, they're right next to each other."

"Sounds good," I said. I released Snubbull and Eevee to walk beside me. "What should I call you two?" I asked them.

"Snubbull! Snubb, snubb!" Snubbull cried cheerfully.

Eevee just looked at me curiously.

I looked at Eevee. "How about…Lukier?"I asked.

Lukier purred and jumped into my arms.

I laughed and petted her head. Malon gave me a _really? _look and adjusted her dratini on her neck.

I looked down at my snubbull. "And you, little guy! How about Poncz?" I asked.

Poncz jumped up and down happily, squealing.

Malon snorted in laughter. "It sounds like a tepig stuck in a pipe," she mocked.

I picked up Poncz in my arms, adjusting to make room. "Whatever. So, what's your dratini's name?" I asked, trying to catch her.

"Levy," she said, stroking the Pokémon around her neck.

I shook my head. That was probably some reference to a book or TV Show that she watched. Malon would do that.

We camped out at a Pokémon Center in some town called the Moldovina Camp. Malon bought a cup of hot chocolate and led the way to the Private Sleeping Rooms in the downstairs of every Nocturna Pokémon Center. She bade me good night, Levy still around her neck, and walked into an empty room, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and shook my head. I seemed to do that a lot around Malon.

In my room, I placed Lukier and Poncz on the bed and pulled out my Pokédex. Rubbing it's shiny surface, I thought about the journeys ahead that would shape my life.

Bouncing off the bed, I placed the 'dex on the dresser and changed into pajamas. I couldn't wait for morning.

* * *

I was woken by a large, wet tongue licking my face repeatedly.

"Eugh!" I croaked, my voice cracking in the early morning grogginess that always accompanies you when you wake up. I opened my eyes and saw Poncz looking at me with a happy expression.

"Snubbull, snub, snub!" he cried happily.

I sighed. You can't be mad at a pokémon who just wants to be happy.

Deciding that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, I got up and got dressed, throwing on a black shirt with a lime green poké ball on the top right hand corner and a pair of jeans. I smoothed my hair down and grabbed my satchel, releasing Lukier so that she and Poncz could waddle after me.

I stopped at the main floor of the Center, walking up to the line in front of Nurse Joy's desk. When it was my turn, I smiled at her and picked up Lukier. "Hi! Do you know where the Cafeteria is?" I asked.

She smiled back at me and pointed to a door at the left of the room. "Through that door and down the hallway. It'll be the first automatic door on your right."

"Thanks," I replied and walked over to the door, opening it and heading into the hallway. When I stepped into the Cafeteria, I was met with antique wooden chairs and tables with mismatched patch quilt table clothes over them. In the far right corner, a wooden bar stood with a chalkboard hung behind it displaying the specials for the day and the menu. I walked over, ordered a tomato soup and a lemonade, the turned around and looked for a place to sit.

My eye caught on someone I knew.

"Malon? What're you doing here?" I asked, walking over to her.

She was typing furiously on a laptop, then stopped abruptly when I came over and snapped the laptop shut, stuffing it in her bag before I could even sit down.

"Writing and eating breakfast," she replied nonchalantly, sipping a cup of warm milk.

I set the soup on the table and sat down in a chair across the table from her. "At this hour of the morning?"

She shrugged. "You're up."

"Ahh, _touché_," I said, nodding at her. "But since when did you write?"

She looked at me over her milk. "I've written my whole life."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Well, pardon me. I didn't know you were interested in literature."

"Cole, I read all the time!"

"You know what I meant."

"Yes I did. And I do like writing, I just don't like people reading what I write."

I stared at her. "What's the point of writing if you don't want people to read it?"

She glared at me.

"Fine," I said, raising my hands in defeat. "I'll stop talking."

We sat in silence for a while, exchanging a few words. After about ten minutes, Malon got up and left without saying a word.

I sighed and picked up Lukier, trudging back to my room to retrieve my items. Malon certainly was an interesting person.

* * *

**Malon**

That was close. At least Cole didn't ask to read my writing, that would've been. . . Well, let's just say it's better he didn't. My family doesn't even read my writing. Well, they used to, but that's why no one does now. It's not that they were mean exactly, it's just, well, uncomfortable.

I'm glad Cole understands that when I don't want things to happen, he shouldn't do them if he's interested in his health.

"Do you know about this gym?" Cole asked, sipping his lemonade.

"Why do you think I know about it!? Where did you get that idea?! Who told you about my sister!?" I blurted, leaning over the table.

His eyes were wide and he was leaning away from me, "I just thought since you lived in Hyrule you might know. Geez."

"Oh. Forget I said anything. She's a grass type gym leader with three main pokémon. Her puzzle is very fun. Well, for me at least. She uses Bellossom, Whimsicott , and Leafeon, and sometimes uses Flabébé on trainers she thinks are weak," I explained.

"How do you know so much?" he asked.

"I'll pretend that wasn't an insult. Maybe I researched it. You could look it up too if you want more specifics," I told him, standing up to throw away my trash. "I have to go grab my bag. I'll be right back."

In my room, I realized I left my laptop at the table. Oh no. No, no, no, no! I had only been gone for a few minutes, so he couldn't have read that much, right? Calm down Malon, maybe he didn't read anything. You're just being paranoid.

I grabbed my stuff and sprinted back to the cafeteria. I swear, if that boy. . .THUD!

Stupid wall, it wasn't here last time. I turned around. Where there should've been stairs, was another wall. I was now surrounded by walls. What the freaking heck is going on?! I need to get back to my freaking laptop! I called Levy out of her ball.

"Levy, can you use tackle on this wall?" I asked.

She coiled like a spring, then sprung into action. The wall glowed with weird runes.

"Is that. . . old Hylain?" I whispered. I turned to Levy and gasped, "Why are you glowing gold?" I held a hand to my head, "This is the most realistic hallucination I've ever had. Next thing you know, the walls will sweat rainbows, and Levy will sing in Japanese."

The walls rumbled and fell to the ground.

"Okay, that was interesting," I blinked, "My laptop!"

I sprinted the rest of the way to the cafeteria, scrambling to see if he had my laptop.

He did.

"COLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I bellowed from the entrance.

He jumped and put the laptop on my chair, slowly shrinking with a look of horror on his face. Then he made the right choice. He ran.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! ;D**

**-RareSnover **


End file.
